


But Does She Know?

by itsobviousbynow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 3x08 Continuation fic, After Jeremy translates the ring, F/F, Missing Scene after accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobviousbynow/pseuds/itsobviousbynow
Summary: They've been better with one another, always trying to be honest and open. But that isn't always easyORNicole is just a little confused at Waverly's reaction to what she thought was a proposal and wants to talk about it.ORWaverly struggling to say 'I love you,' even when she knows it's what she's feeling.





	But Does She Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a continuation of the scene near the end of 3x08 after Jeremy translates the text on Bulshar's ring.  
> I know it looks like they might be talking about it in the next ep, but after that scene I spent the rest of the time waiting for Waverly and Nicole to have a moment and really talk and I wanted to get it out of my head.

Jeremy stuffed the dictionary back onto the bookcase, once again adoring Waverly’s interest in dead languages. He looked over his shoulder, into the other room where Robin sat in front of the fire, still trying to warm up after being outside so long without his shoes on.

Jeremy pulled on his coat, zipping it up loudly and getting Nicole to look his way. She’d been watching Waverly but at Jeremy’s actions turned and stood to meet him in the doorway of the room where Robin was waiting.

“He didn’t run screaming,” Nicole said, putting her hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, “That’s a good sign.”

Jeremy left out a half-hearted chuckle, “I thought I’d be able to keep him clear of all this.”

“Yeah, well, it’s Purgatory, Jer. No one is free from it… and Robin grew up here, he had some idea of what he was getting into.”

“Either way,” Jeremy began, “I’m going to get him home. Wash up his wrist… make sure he’s comfortable… probably make out a little- I don’t know.”

Nicole smiled, clapping him softly on the shoulder, “Go for it, I’ll take care of her.” She motioned over to Waverly, stepping away from Jeremy and all but falling into the chair next to her girlfriend.

Waverly sat back, not noticing that Nicole had sat down. The nail of her thumb ran over the ridges of the words etched into the ring. Into  _ her  _ ring. It had chosen her, it wanted her to put it on. That had to mean something, she knew it did.They all had their parts to play and she’d be damned if-

“Waverly?”

She lifted her eyebrows in acknowledgment. 

“Earlier with Bulshar’s ring- before you put it on, I mean. In the kitchen when I...”

Waverly’s breath caught in her chest.

She hadn’t been expecting this, but she probably should’ve been. They had promised to talk about the things in their relationship that confused them or made things seem hard, they’d promised to be truthful and honest even when it scared them. After all the dust had settled and the balloons from their first sorry party had finally run out of helium, they found themselves in Calgary for a proper day out. Nicole’s eye had been caught by two rings, one for each of them, and when they decided to head back to Purgatory, they had walked to the car hand in hand, each with their ring that had a small blue stone. They were promise rings, which they both thought seemed a little juvenile, but they wanted something tangible. Something that made their promise to one another that they wouldn’t let silly things from their past get in the way, or let fear of judgement keep them from speaking up, it was something to make it real.

But now here they were, Nicole ready to ask a question, to find some clarity and Waverly was hesitant to give it. 

“You thought I was proposing and… and I don’t want to assume anything but I’m about to,” she looked down, her loose curls hiding her face, “You seemed as if you were going to say yes?”

Waverly’s hands dropped into her lap, the ring forgotten for now and her focus entirely on Nicole’s nervous hands, wringing against one another and spinning her blue gemmed ring.

The silence wore on a moment longer, and then Waverly reached out, her hand resting on top of Nicole’s, trying to reassure her.

“If I were going to say yes…” she paused, finally meeting Nicole’s eyes, “Would that change anything?”

“It would surprise me, if I’m honest.” She let out a half hearted chuckle, trying to lighten the situation, “I mean you haven’t even-” she broke off, not sure if she wanted to do this now. 

There were other things that demanded their attention, things that really did mean life and death when this was only her heart on the line. They could talk later, when the dust had settled and they could take time with one another unselfishly. But Waverly squeezed her hand, bringing her back to this. To them. Begging her to continue, to be honest and open in a way they needed. 

“You haven’t said ‘I love you,’” Nicole paused, trying to read her girlfriend’s expression.

Waverly dropped Nicole’s gaze, her mouth opened as if to speak but she hesitated, a small gasp at her lips. 

“Waverly,” Nicole whispered, calling Waverly back to her, “I don’t need you to say it, ok? Not until you’re ready. I don’t say it to you because I want to hear it back, I say it because I want to make that you know. Everyday I love you, Waverly, and I am unconditionally yours. I am here, with you, like I said I would be almost a year ago.”

Waverly’s chin dropped to her chest, her hand pulled back from over Nicole’s, but her girlfriend caught her fingers, keeping her close.

“I am by your side… as long as you want me.”

Waverly drew in a shuddering breath, her shoulders shaking, “Nicole, you know that I-” her voice broke. Nicole knelt in front of her. She brought one hand to Waverly’s cheek, her thumb swiping against the light tears that had fallen from her eyes and then traced along her jawline.

“I sang it for Christmas, didn’t that count?”

Nicole chuckled softly, lifting Waverly’s chin to meet her eyes, “It was a song, Baby, I don’t think it does.” She smiled, reassuringly, not wanting to push her girlfriend any further. It had been much more stressful a BGD than either of them had been expecting, and she wouldn’t blame Waverly if she wanted nothing more than to curl up under her mountain of blankets and fall to sleep. “I meant when I said you don’t have to say it. I just wanted to explain my surprise when-”

“Nicole, it’s ok.” Waverly broke her off, “You’re right. I haven’t said it. And it’s not because I’m not committed to this or you or any of it-”

“Wave-” Nicole tried.

“No, Baby, I need to do this. Please.”

Nicole nodded, asking her to continue.

“I haven’t said it to you. I said it to Champ… but I know that it wasn’t real. Y’know what I mean? What I felt for him, I thought it was all I would ever get. I thought that was happy as I could be and I was,” she paused, shaking her head slightly, “I was miserable. And then there was my family growing up and you kinda have no choice but to-” she paused again, this time meeting Nicole’s eyes, “Love your family. But then Mama was gone. And Daddy wanted nothing to do with me, and Willa was always his so she followed suit.”

Waverly swallowed thickly, “I thought I had no choice but to love them, even when they hated me. And then they were both gone, and everyone thought Wynonna was sick, that she needed help after what happened and I loved her but I lost her too. She kept leaving. Loving her didn’t make her stay and-” her voice cracked, more tears threatening to spill over. 

Nicole couldn’t take another moment of it. She rose slightly, gathering Waverly into her arms and savored the way her girlfriend melted into her embrace. “Baby,” she whispered softly.

Waverly drew a deep, steadying breath. She spoke softly now, Nicole still held her close and her lips nearly brushed against the shell of her girlfriend’s ear.

“I loved my Uncle Curtis and Shorty, and I loved Dolls but they all died.” She held herself more tightly against Nicole, “Gus had to go and be safe of all this,” her eyes squeezed shut, “Mama left again. Everyone that I love, I know that they care, most of ‘em anyway, but they keep hurting me and I can’t-” Waverly broke off, the tears finally falling down her cheeks. She buried her face in Nicole’s neck, knowing her girlfriend wouldn’t care that her tears would stain her clothing.

NIcole said nothing but rocked Waverly back and forth slightly as she cried. She stroked up and down her back with one hand until the tears subsided and then stilled her arm, her thumb playing in the short hairs at the back of Waverly’s neck.

“Baby, I can’t imagine,” Nicole began, “But I am here. I’m yours and I will come back, for as long as I’m able, so long as you’ll have me.”

Waverly leaned out of her embrace, wanting to meet her eyes and smiled before leaning in, pressing her lips softly against Nicole’s. She felt a contented sigh from Nicole as she returned teh pressure, adoring the feeling of being connected to her like this. They took comfort in one another and when Waverly finally pulled back, Nicole chased her lips to leave one more solid kiss against them.

Waverly smiled as Nicole started to rub up and down her arm, and she could tell her girlfriend was getting ready to say something.

“Wynonna probably needs you right now,” Nicole began, “Everything with Doc. She-”

“What if you need me right now?” Waverly interrupted softly, as if she were afraid to be heard.

Nicole’s hand stilled on Waverly’s arm and went back up to her chin, lifting her face gently to meet her eye.“I have you,” Nicole said softly, “always.”

Waverly smiled, leaning back into Nicole and wrapping her arms tightly as she could around her girlfriend. Waverly sighed into the embrace, loving every second of it, of  _ her.  _

She pulled back slowly, her eyes finding Nicole’s immediately and she exhaled contentedly.

“I love you, Nicole.” Waverly said, no trace of hesitance marring her voice.

Nicole broke out into a dimpled grin, leaning back in towards her girlfriend, “I thought you might.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked it!  
> It is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine, but I'd love any feedback or comments that you have to offer ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
